Midnight Passion
by Loveless19
Summary: We all hope to one day meet someone special. For one brat, and one college student it begins in a park. Forever tied between one small string of fate. KioYayoiI would really appreciate reviews. Thanks so much!
1. Midnight Passion

_**Midnight Passion**_

Kio sat lazily in the nearby park watching the passers by talk with their companions or speak of how their day was; it felt strange to him that he didn't have anyone to share his day with. Lately Soubi had been spending so much time with that brat Ritsuka that Kio never saw the dirty blonde, except for when he rarely decided to show up for his art class, or to turn in an assignment. It wasn't that he felt jealous of that brat, but instead he felt relieved that after so many years of torment Soubi could actually feel free again, and act like a normal human being instead of a tool just used to fight and win, never the simple naivety of a true love of friendship that wasn't full of lust and masters or servants. No Kio defiantly didn't feel jealous that Soubi had finally found the one for him, but instead he just wished he could have that pleasure; finding the one for him. Looking around the now deserted park Kio saw a boy, or rather a brat in his eyes, leaning over the railing that separated the fountain and the pathway through the park. The boy looked to be about the age of thirteen or fourteen, and still had his ears. He stood about five foot five or six, and had black hair with grey tips. 'That's strange what's a brat doing in this park at this time of night?' Kio wandered as he got up from the bench and made his way to the boy.

"Oi gaki, what are you doing out of the house this late? Shouldn't you be at home?" Kio asked the strange boy, his questions coming out ruder than he had intended.

"Why do you care blondie, and I'm not a brat, you baka." The boy said glancing Kio over through wide rimmed glasses, and then resuming his staring into space.

'Cute' Kio thought in his head smirking at the boy.

"Last time I ever ask someone if they are in trouble, geez kids now days." Kio commented leaning with his back against the railing of the fence.

"I'm Yayoi, by the way." The other boy said still looking off in the distance.

"Kio. Kio Kaidoh, I attend the college nearby. What about you gaki?" Kio asked glancing at the long haired boy.

"I'm in high school, and I have two friends, one who I'm only friends with, because he's the object of my affections' crush." Yayoi said with a small huff.

"Hmm…I feel almost the same way except my friend cares deeply for the boy, even though that boy doesn't pay him any mind. Hey, are you busy now? I was thinking of getting some tea. Do you want to come?" Kio asked in his mind softly berating himself for Soubi rubbing off on him, with the purple eyed mans Lolita complex.

"Ne, I guess it's not like I have some hot date tonight or something." Yayoi said winking at Kio.

"Well lets go then gaki." Kio said pushing himself of the railings and beginning to walk in the opposite direction of where he had previously come. 'Hentai! Hentai! Kio is a Hentai!' Kio's mind screamed as the younger boy rushed to join him.

By the time Kio had reached the small secluded tea shop the voices had subsided to that of a constant drum, as his mind began to shut off all sense.

"Ne, Kio-san the boy I was talking about before, my classmate, he himself is with a student all the time, a college student. Perhaps you know him; I think Ritsuka-san calls him Soubi. Have you ever met him?" Yayoi asked as his face began to heat up from asking such a question.

"Yes I have, in fact he is the one I talked about before. He is one of my closest friends and I have seen him struggle through much, but it has never been enough. He has always been the kind to fall victim of a search for something more to life. He has always been one to see the abstract. That is if you do not know already, why his symbol he continuously paints is the butterfly, because he yearns to give life to something so innocent and beautiful, yet it can be freed of its own will. I've come to realize that about Soubi. I've come to realize that no matter how hard I try, I can never be the other half that Soubi longs for. Aoyagi-san is. His brother was the one who in the beginning longed to dominate and torture Soubi's spirit, but Ritsuka-san is the one who has freed him from his chains and shackles that once held him so tightly. That is why Soubi longs to not only posses Ritsuka-san, but also become one with him, to form the bond that only he can forge. In some ways I'm jealous of their relationship, because no matter Ritsuka-san claims to not be gay or interested in guys, he will always only seek Soubi's protection and the warmth of his arms. Their bond is formed on the basis of trust and love, but their true bond is that of completeness." Kio finished looking down at his cup feeling a bit relieved from being able to unload his thoughts on someone.

"Saa…when I first met Ritsuka-san the only true thing I was able to feel was resentment and anger toward him, because here he was this little kid who could have one of the greatest girls in the world and yet, he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence much less her friendship. It wasn't until one day that he came to school and he had bandages all over his face, and on his wrists and arms as well. At the time I didn't really care about what had happened or why, but later that day I heard Agatsuma-san asking Ritsuka-san about his bandages, and he said that it was nothing just that his mother had been rather angry with him. I never said anything else to Ritsuka-san about it, from that day on I gained a new sense of respect and understanding if you will, for Ritsuka-san, because of even the little bit I had heard. I to have seen a change in Ritsuka-san since Agatsuma-san has entered his life. Before he always seemed to want to hide away, always afraid of getting to close, almost as though he was afraid that he would break them if he touched them. Since then, its only noticeable to someone who has seen the change, but Ritsuka-san has changed, and it is as though he is the butterfly that Agatsuma-san has so longed to set free." Yayoi said looking at his own tea cup his ears falling flat against his head as though he had been seen committing a crime and was found guilty.

"Saa…were in quite a predicament aren't we, both bystanders unable to do anything for the ones we find to be so precious in our eyes." Kio said chuckling a bit as he finished off his tea and made to stand up.

"Hey do you have some time? I really don't feel like being alone, would you like to come with me?" Kio said bowing his head flushing like a little school girl at the implication he seemed to have added.

"Sure I don't mind, like I said before it's not like I have some hot date tonight." Yayoi said getting up and preparing to pull out his money as Kio layed more than enough yen on the table.

"My treat I invited you, and hey you can be my hot date for the night, what do ya say?" Kio said winking at the now beat red Yayoi.

"You don't have to, I can pay for myself." Yayoi said never looking up, not noticing that Kio had moved almost to where there noses would be touching. Pulling Yayoi's chin up to where Yayoi's eyes could me his Kio moved fluidly closer to Yayoi, backing Yayoi up against the table.

"I'm sad that you wouldn't want to be my hot date especially when I would like it very much for you to come home with me." Kio said in a note of finality as he leaned down to brush his lips against Yayoi's smirking as the younger boy stood frozen by the contact as his breath hitched in his chest.

"We shouldn't do this, it's not right." Yayoi said trying to escape Kio's grasp only allowing Kio better access in nudging his knee between Yayoi's legs.

"Hmm…no here wouldn't be appropriate now would it. Then my dear Yayoi should we move elsewhere with out little game?" Kio asked slyly as he slightly moved his knee to brush against Yayoi's pants gaining a sharp gasp from the teen who at the moment was almost writhing beneath him.

Grasping Yayoi's hand in his own Kio made quick work of pushing the door open and pulling the stunned teen after him, all the while waiting to be a sufficient amount of way from the small tea shop; finding the closest wall, Kio pushed Yayoi against it this time leading a full on bruising assault against Yayoi's rosy lips.

"Kiss me like you mean it, and then tell me how wrong it is." Kio breathed as he once more continued the pursuit of reaching his apartment.

As Kio and Yayoi continued the slow approach Kio felt as though he was a mad man on fire, and he couldn't quench the fire enough to sedate it; Kio pushed Yayoi into the wall several more times before finally reaching the apartment and and fumbeling with the keys as Yayoi finally began to participate in the passionate kisses, and feverant touches. Pushing the door firmly open Kio pushed the younger teen through the door being sure to make quick work of the lock and deadbolt.

"I know we shouldn't do this but right now I relly don't care." Yayoi said surenduring to the fate of being able to join with someone in such passion.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that to much, my love." Kio said smirking at the younger boy as he finally pushed the teen the bed falling slightly beside the boy as to not crush him with his weight."

Kio ran his fingers through the soft fur on the younger boy's ears never letting his lips leave his young lovers lusciously soft lips. He desperately hoped that Soubi didn't come home tonight, like he so rarely did now days. Returning from his thoughts Kio continued to caress the boy beneath him, throwing all caution to the wind, and letting the passion elope himself and his lover. Still locked in a firm lip lock Kio kept the boy occupied with his passionate kisses as he began to strip the boy down paying close attention to each and every place on the boy's body.

Yayoi, he liked that name; there was a sense of intelligence in it, but still there remained the calm and soft innocence of youth that everyone who had turned adult still wished they could obtain. It was a rarity, innocence that is; the innocence that can charm even the coldest of men, and the biggest womanizer; and Kio reveled in it.

Moving himself slowly from Yayoi's lips Kio dipped his head to nip lightly at the juncture between Yayoi's collarbone and base of his neck running his hands over the small of Yayoi's back moving lower to pay close attention to both nubs on Yayoi's toned chest, drawing low mews and moans from Yayoi with every touch and nip of his skin. Smiling at the boy who appeared to be in ecstasy Kio moved lover stopping to look seriously at the younger man.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? You know that when you loose your ears and tail, you not only loose a part of you physically, but you loose a part emotionally as well." Kio said surprising himself at the soft words that had been spoken to him so long ago.

"Yes…please…I understand what you're going to do." Yayoi said through labored as Kio although he could talk kept his hands busy else where.

"Well when you put it that way I've never been one to leave one hanging. This will hurt a bit in the beginning, but it will be surpassed by what you will feel after." Kio said pulling Yayoi's pants and boxers to hit the room's floor, and making steady motions with his hands as he watched to see his uke groaning and arching to meet his hand.

"I don't care, just don't…stooopp." Yayoi groaned as Kio hastened his motions while once more capturing Yayoi's lips with his as the boy arched into Kio's firm grasp once more before fall back to the smooth sheets as his body relaxed and convulsed with milking him dry.

Swiftly as the boy relaxed Kio continued to nibble and suck on Yayoi's bruising lips, as his right hand busied itself preparing the boy while he was still in the world of eternal bliss. Inserting a finger Kio watched as Yayoi barely flinched as the fist finger was enter, as Kio sought out the spot that he knew could make the boy cry out in his sweet voice once more. Inserting the second Kio began to suck and nibble on the boy's collarbone distracting the uke of any discomfort he may have been experiencing. Scissoring his fingers he smirked when he few the spot he had been searching for, brushing past it as Yayoi began to move with him in hopes of that spot being touched again. Inserting a third finger Kio saw Yayoi wince but quickly gasp as Kio once more brushed his fingers across the spot that he knew would have Yayoi begging for more.

Moving his hands inside Yayoi, Kio used his other hand to reach for the tube of gel that resided in the bedside table; evidence of his previous excursions. Smiling as he saw the boy follow his movements he showed Yayoi the bottle.

"You don't want me to hurt you now do you?" Kio said leaning down to capture the Yayoi in a searing kiss, as he coated himself and removed his fingers. Feeling Yayoi tense and wine from the lack of attention Kio gently drew back and told the boy to lay back and relax, as he slowly pushed into the younger boy, watching to see for any sign of pain. After finally sensing that Yayoi was adjusted Kio began a slow grueling pace, trying to still adjust to the boy. After several minutes Kio sped the pace up hoping to gain some relief as he watched his young lover squirm helplessly beneath him, with load moans and mewls as Kio continuously hit the boy's hot spot.

Feeling the familiar warmth in lower Kio trust once more bending down to capture Yayoi's lips in a searing passionate kiss as both lovers came together. Withdrawing himself from Yayoi Kio covered their sated bodies with the cotton linens sighing as his new found lover curled himself closer into Kio's embrace laying his head lightly against Kio's chest.

"Good night Yayoi." Kio said not really intending for Yayoi to respond.

"G'night Kio, thanks." Yayoi said as he once more drifted back into the eternal bliss of waves he still appeared to be riding as he slept.

To be Continued


	2. Confession

I apologize for the long wait. There was school and everything in between. I would really appreciate reviews, so that I can know what everyone thinks.

Also I would like to post this chapter in honor of BlooDy-MaY who helped me finish writing this chapter. Thanks so much!

Midnight Passion Chapter 2

Yayoi had always considered himself to be a normal decent guy. When he woke up in the morning he showered and brushed his teeth before pulling his uniform on and sliding his bag over his shoulder and leaving for school; that had been his routine for the past seventeen years. At school he had always been considered a brain, excelling in all academics, while still acquiring many friends along the way.

Five years ago however, a boy had entered his school, changing everything he considered normal into a world unknown. Aoyagi Ritsuka had changed everything, his uncaring attitude and glaring eyes had drawn everyone to him. Yuiko was the first to see the mystery that was an Aoyagi, and she had loved Ritsuka for it. Yayoi had never liked Ritsuka, to him the other boy was just another hurtle preventing him from achieving his goal. Yuiko.

Then another man had appeared. Agatsuma Soubi was tall, mysterious, bold and caring. The perfect man for anyone, with his eyes only focused on his target Aoyagi Ritsuka.

In the beginning Ritsuka and Soubi's relationship had disgusted him, and even in some cases he refused to be anywhere near the couple. Yayoi could see that although unwilling to be touched or caressed, Ritsuka longed for Soubi's touch, for his words. Perhaps that was when things actually began to change. Slowly he had become used to the idea of a gay relationship. Although Ritsuka had often strongly protested to the wording his eyes always remained only for Soubi. Perhaps it was then, that Yuiko also began to see the light.

They had entered High school, and had all changed so much. No longer did they linger together after school in the afternoons, while Soubi made a decadent dish of some sort, or sit around playing video games till late in the evening. Now their days were filled with term papers, science fair projects, and exit level exams. They were no longer children, no longer young teens who had no concept of their futures, but soon to be adults who would one day make a difference.

It had become a common occurrence, to see a new boy or girl enter the classroom each day baring the mark of their journey into adulthood; their ears and tail. For Yayoi however things had not been as simple, as a whisper here or there, but an onslaught of whispers and murmurs as the boy everyone considered to be the brains of the class sat in his seat, with his head bowed away from the prying eyes.

Yayoi had never considered himself to be gay, and he had never considered the possibility. He was fine with watching Ritsuka and Soubi flirt with one another, but had never seen himself doing the same with another boy or man. Thinking back to that morning Yayoi remembered waking up in a bed that wasn't his own, in an apartment that did not look anything like his home, and to breakfast he never would have experienced had he been at home. It was true, that even though Yayoi's parents loved him a lot, they were never home and instead only left money and gifts as compensation for lost time.

The only thing left in the apartment when Yayoi woke, was a note, that read

It wasn't the absence of Kio that had confused Yayoi, or even the eerie silence of the apartment. It was the note. Wasn't this supposed to be some sort of one night stand?

Thinking back to the previous night Yayoi could still feel the passion. He had never wanted to get close to anyone. Yuiko had been his first and only crush, but Yayoi had always kept everyone at an arms distance. When Yayoi was very young, he had been diagnosed with acute asthma, and as such had always been sheltered away from anything stressful or strenuous that could cause him to have an attack. He was weak, and could never let anyone see him in pain or hurt those around him.

When Yayoi had come to school, he could feel the stares, and hear the whispers as he walked down the hall. After all who would think Yayoi one of the smartest students in the school would come to school without his ears and tail? That was how he ended up here, all alone at lunch staring out the window as his classmates mingled outside in the sun.

Hearing the classroom door open Yayoi turned to see Ritsuka entering the room.

"I know how you are feeling about now. You feel like its wrong, like there is no room in your life for any type of relationship that may hinder you in the future." Ritsuka said pulling a desk up to sit right next to Yayoi.

"Five years ago I never would have thought I would have to be the one to tell you this. There is nothing to fear about being different, or even learning to love. Life is all about chance and luck. We both just happen to have had some rough spots in our lives, but that's how we have grown. Think about it will you. Love only comes around once in a while, and maybe not even that." Ritsuka said getting up and walking to the door.

"Ritsuka…I'm scared…he's just so different, and I never meant for it to happen. Yayoi said grabbing a hold of Ritsuka's sleeve.

"We don't mean for a lot of things to happen. All I know is this, I have known Kio a little over four years, he's loud, he's crude, and he's obnoxious, but through it all he is a loyal friend. He has stuck by both Soubi and I through think and thin. So trust me when I say, he will not hurt you." Ritsuka said leaving Yayoi to think about the his words.

Please Review, they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
